Our Gang Roll Call
Little Rascals Roll Call This is an effort to list all the child actors to have appeared at least five times or more in the Our Gang series to be worthy enough to be called Little Rascals. Some of the Rascals here have been listed more than once to account for name variations. Anyone not included here will be included in a future One-Timers list. Names in blue already have bios in the site. Names in red do not have bios. Names in black have too little info to warrant full bios so far. * Allen Hoskins * Alvin Buckelew * Andy Samuel * Andy Shuford * Barry Downing * Betsy Gay * Billy Minderhout * Bobbie Beard * Bobby Dean * Bobby Mallon * Buddy MacDonald * Carl Switzer * Carlena Beard * Charles and Ray DeBriac * Clifton Young * Cordell Hickman * Clyde Demback * Daniel Boone (actor) * Darla Jean Hood * Darwood Kaye * David Sharpe * Diane Rochelle * Dick Billings * Dickie De Nuet * Dickie Hall * Dickie Jackson * Dickie Jones * Dickie Moore * Donald Janney * Donald Proffitt * Donald Haines * Donald Smith * Doris Oelze * Dorothy DeBorba * Dorothy Morrison * Douglas Greer * Edith Fellows * Edward Soo Hoo * Eileen Bernstein * Elmer Lowry * Elmo Billings * Ernie Weckbaugh * Ernie Morrison * Eugene Lee * Eugene Jackson * Frank Lester Ward * Freddie Chapman * Freddie Walburn * Gabriel Saienz * Gary Jasgur * George McFarland * George Warde * Georgia Jean LaRue * Georgie Billings * Giovanna Gubitosi * Gloria Brown * Harold Switzer * Harold Wertz * Harry Spear * Henry Lee * Ivadell Carter * Jack Hanlon * Jackie Condon * Jackie Davis * Jackie Cooper * Jackie Horner * Jackie Lynn Taylor * Jackie Lyn Dufton * Jackie White * Jimmy Farren * James Gubitosi * Janet Burston * Jannie Hoskins * Jay R. Smith * Jean Darling * Jerry Tucker * Jimmy Farren * Jimmy Gubitosi * Joan Blake * John Collum * Joe Cobb * Joe Geil * Joe Levine * Joe Strauch Jr. * John Collum * Johnny Aber * Johnny M. Downs * Joy Wurgaft * Juanita Quigley * Kendall McComas * Laura June Williams * Leonard Kibrick * Leonard Landy * Leon Tyler * Malcolm and George Crosby * Margaret Roach * Marianne Edwards * Marvin Strin * Mary Ann Jackson * Mary Kornman * Matthew Beard * Mickey Daniels * Mickey Laughlin * Mickey Gubitosi * Mildred Kornman * Monty O'Grady * Norman Chaney * Patsy Currier * Patsy Mae Dittemore * Paul Hilton * Peggy Ahern * Peggy Cartwright * Peggy Eames * Peggy Lynch * Philbrook Lyons * Priscilla Montgomery * Priscilla Lyon * Rae-Nell Laskey * Rex Downing * Richard Billings * Richard De Nuet * Richard Hall * Richard Jackson * Richard Jones * Richard Moore * Robert Beard * Robert Blake * Robert Dean * Robert Hutchins * Robert Mallon * Robert Watson * Robert Winckler * Robert Young * The Rubenettes * Scott Beckett * Sherwood Bailey * Shirley Coates * Shirley Jean Rickert * Sidney Kibrick * Snooky Valentine * Sonny Boy Warde * Thomas MacDonald * Tommy McFarland * Tommy Bond * Valerie Lee * Vincent Graeff * Wadell Carter * Wally Albright Jr. * William Laughlin * William Lord * William Minderhout * William Naylor * William Thomas Jr. * Willie Mae Taylor * Winston and Weston Doty ---- Category:Our Gang Actors